


Night Shoot

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Night Shoot

You’re woken by the dip of the mattress behind you. The alarm clock on the dresser across the room is projecting 4:37 AM onto the wall in red digital numbers. You sigh and start to move, but a gentle hand stroking your hair stops you.

“Mornin’,” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of your head.

You smile into your pillow. “Shhh. Sleep.”

His soft laugh warms your heart. He loops his arm around your waist and pulls you back against his chest. “Sleep sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

The next time you wake, the clock says 9:24 AM. Later than you would usually get up, but it’s Saturday. You’re allowed to sleep in a little.

You slip from bed, careful not to wake Dean, and pad the the bathroom. Dean snuffles softly behind you when you open the door, but he stays asleep.

If anyone deserves to sleep in today, it’s Dean. He’s spent the last week on night shoots for the movie Cas asked him to star in and he is beyond tired. Not to mention, his sleep schedule is completely fucked. It’s going to take more than a weekend to get him back on track and you know he’s going to be dragging for the next week or so.

You quietly use the toilet and wash your hands. You wash your face before moving to the closet. It’s times like these you’re glad the closet opens into the bathroom instead of the bedroom, allowing you to get completely ready for the day without bothering Dean.

Coffee is waiting for you in the kitchen and you happily fill your favorite mug, the one Dean gave you for your one month anniversary. Five years later the mug is a little chipped, but it’s still going strong. Armed with caffeine and a muffin from the cupboard, you settle into you chair in the front room to make your fairly short to-do list and watch the neighborhood come to life.

* * *

 

You’re almost done with your list when Dean finally emerges from the bedroom a little after noon, dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt and looking adorable.

“He lives!” you say teasingly, secretly loving how sleepy soft he is, rubbing his eyes while is hair is a hedgehog mess atop his head. “There’s coffee in the pot. I just made it when I got home from the grocery store.”

“Th’nks,” he mumbles, shuffling past you as you put away groceries. He settles on a barstool with his mug and watches you work. “Been busy,” he says when he’s a little more awake.

“Yep.” You let the “p” pop in your mouth. “I wanted to get all I needed to done before you woke up, so we can spend the afternoon together. All I have left is to clean the shower.”

“I can do that,” Dean volunteers. “I need to shower anyways.”

“Mmm, well, when you’re ready to shower let me know and I’ll join you.”

He grins. “You have the best ideas.”

“It’s been said once or twice.”

* * *

 

You giggle as your back hits the bed and Dean’s body covers your equally naked one, water slipping from his chest to yours. You know the bedding underneath you is going to be soaked.

“Now we’re going to have to change the sheets,” you scold playfully. “You’re just making more chores.”

Dean smirks and grins his hard cock against your already-leaning-towards-oversensitive clit, sending shudders through both of your bodies.

“Worth it,” he says decisively.

You laugh and yank him down into a kiss. Definitely worth it.


End file.
